What Do The Dead Do?
by futureauthor13
Summary: The story of what happened right after Metro Man decided to fake his death, and how he decided to become Music Man. Oneshot.


**To tell you the truth, I didn't think I would ever write a MM fanfic starring Metro Man, but I guess my Mega-muse decided I should. So, I hope you all enjoy this. This takes place right after Metro Man makes his decision. Enjoy!**

"Copper...drains my powers!"

"Your weakness is copper?" Metro Man couldn't help but giggle like a schoolboy getting ready to play a prank. His plan was working, and his 'nemisis' was falling for it. With his super hearing, he could hear the full power of the sun rocketing towards the observatory in one huge blast.

The observatory filled with bright light, and the metal instantly started to melt under the heat. The soon-to-be-ex hero flew through the opening, escaping the blast, and flew away. After spotting a nearby nursing school, he snuck in, took a plastic skeleton, and flew away. He didn't really like stealing, but he didn't have a choice. People would search for a body, start asking questions. At least he knew Roxanne would. He needed a stand in, a prop, and the skeleton was perfect.

After quickly flying back into the explosion area, Metro Man let the heat tan the bones a little and then he tied his cape (which he had let burn a little to make it look realistic. After all, what kind of cape comes out of an explosion without a single burn?) onto the neck of the skeleton. _Goodbye Metro Man, _the middle aged hero thought with a smile as he hurled the skeleton towards the fake observatory. With that, he started flying towards the only place that had ever really felt home to him.

And that place was: The old School House for Gifted Children.

()()()()()()

Metro Man, no, _Malcolm _opened the door to his own little fortress. If he wasn't a superhero anymore, he might as well stop thinking of himself as one. Malcolm smiled as he looked around his home, a place he couldn't come to very often.

Most of the time, when he wasn't saving the city from another one of Megamind's inventions, he was at the Scott Manor with his surrogate parents. But the manor never really felt like home to him. Everything was always so... dull. His mother would always praise him for his latest super-accomplishment, saying how she was so proud and how perfect he was. _Are you proud of me, or my powers? Would you still be proud if I wasn't a hero? _His father was the opposite, practically ignoring him. He would say hello, ask how the boy was doing, and then stick his nose back into whatever newspaper or book he was reading.

The servants around the manor just simply referred to Malcolm as 'Young Master Scott' or 'Metro Man'. They never took the time to know the boy, and so Malcolm never took the time to know them. He couldn't even remember any of their names.

The Scott Manor was nice. It was huge, fancy, and had everything a person could dream of having. But it never felt like home to Malcolm. It always felt so cold, so stiff.

But the School House, that was another story. There, Malcolm didn't have to worry about impressing anyone or making sure he didn't screw up. He could relax and enjoy himself. While the house was decorated very similar to the manor, with white and gold decor, it felt a thousand times different than the manor. It felt like home, despite the lack of people there.

Malcolm sat down on the white couch, and tried to relax. He was free, free to be whatever he wanted to be. He should be happy, right? But then again, he was 'dead'. He couldn't exactly go out and be a normal person. While he looked more human than Megamind, he still couldn't really mix into the casual crowd, everyone already knew him.

So, instead of being free, he had trapped himself in his own prison. _Guess I didn't really think this through, did I? _Malcolm let himself slouch on the couch. What could he do now? He glanced up at the television, and turned it on. Already knowing what was on all the news channels, Malcolm turned it to a comedy channel, and let himself relax.

Somewhere in between sitcoms, Malcolm had fallen asleep. When he woke up, the room was dark except for the glow of the tv. _What time is it? _The ex hero looked at the digital clock. 8:23 PM. It was barely noon when he had 'died'. He mentally scolded himself for being so lazy. But then again, what else did dead people do?

Curious to see how his little blue buddy was doing, Malcolm changed it to Channel 8.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a familiar yet unfamilar reporter woman, "we have just received word that Megamind, the villain who has finally succeeded in killing Metro Man, is heading towards City Hall and should be here any minute."

The camera then turned to the street, where AC/DC could be heard. There was smoke and lasers everywhere. _He did always like to put on a show, didn't he? _Megamind's evil laugh filled the small room, and then the blue alien himself appeared on the screen, his minion right by his side with a giant stereo. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

The cameras followed him up the stairs of City Hall, and once he was at the top, Megamind gave Minion the cue to cut the music.

"I'm on the hiiiighway to..." "Lovin you!"

Even though he knew it wasn't exactly the nicest thing to do, Malcolm couldn't help but chuckle a little. _So much for a grand entrance. _After the music situation was taken care of, Megamind recomposed himself and looked at the cameras.

"First off, what a turn out!" Megamind laughed. "All I did, was defeat the most powerful man in the world. Any questions? ... Yes you, in the back."

The cameras went to Roxanne, and Malcolm smiled. Of course only Roxanne would be the one brave enough to ask the so called 'villain' a question. "I think we would _all_ want to know what you plan to do with us, and this city!"

Malcolm was curious to hear the answer himself. The camera went back to a stunned looking Megamind. "Good, I'm glad you asked that." He stood up a little straighter. "Imagine, the most horrible, most evil, terrifying thing you can think of... and multiply it... by six!"

_In other words, you have no plans. _

While Megamind didn't really explain himself, Malcolm knew he wasn't just going to bomb some building for the heck of it. The most damage he had ever seen Megamind do was grafitti, damaging a few roads and maybe knocking over a few mailboxes. Knowing this made it easier for Malcolm to quit, since he knew the city wouldn't be destroyed. It may end up turning a familar shade of blue, but it wouldn't get destroyed.

After turning off the tv and turning on the lights, Malcolm couldn't help but think back. Back when he was known as Metro Boy, and Megamind was known as Blue or, if the kids were in a teasing mood that day, Blueberry head. He still wouldn't forgive himself for treating Megamind so badly. He was just a kid at the time, but that was still no excuse.

Maybe, maybe if Malcolm had convinced the other children and himself to treat him nicer, maybe things would've turned out differently. Who knows? Maybe Megamind would end up being the hero, and Malcolm would get a normal job. But it was too late to change things.

Or was it?

Metro Man was 'dead'. What was the point of being the villain without a hero to fight. Every yin had it's yang. So, maybe without his yin to fight, Yang would end up quitting the villain business all together. He could even become a new hero, despite how impossible the idea was. But then again, nothing was really impossible was it?

_Well, I certainly wish you the best of luck, Little Buddy. _But with that problem solved, what was _he _to do with his life. Malcolm couldn't go out and be normal. He also couldn't just sleep all day and let himself get out of shape or, God forbid, fat.

No, he needed a new motivation in life. A new reason to live. But what?

Looking around the luxurious room, he spotted all the guitars he had on his wall. Music had always interested Malcolm, even when he was a little kid. _Well, they say Music's good for the Soul. _Malcolm walked over to the wall, picked up his favorite guitar (a white one with a gold colored neckstrap), and began to strum a little tune.

What could he write songs about? Well, most of the songs were about something that is or was a big part of a person's life. Rock and pop were all about parties and having fun or, if you got into the hard stuff, breaking the rules. Definitely not his style. Country and slower music genres were about more personal stuff. Loves, heartbreak, dreams, death, those kinds of things.

Well, his powers were always a big part of his life. It would be a lie to say they weren't. It wasn't exactly the topic he thought of when he thought of song writing material, but it was a good start.

Strumming his fingers along the tightly tuned strings, he strummed out a nice little melody. It made him smile, it made him happy. Before he knew it, he was singing his first song. And he had to say, it was pretty good for a first try.

"I have eyes, that can see, right through leaaaaad!"

**So there you have it folks. I figured this would be interesting to write, since I doubt that Metro was automatically like "Dur, I just faked my death, I'm gonna become a rockstar!" I would think (and hope) he felt a little more emotion after faking his death. And I have to say, I think this turned out pretty good. Thanks for reading, and please review :)**

**A/N Also, yes, his name is Malcolm Scott in this fanfic. I know in the original script his name was Wayne Scott. But I had already used the name Malcolm in another fanfic, and at the time, I didn't know Wayne was his official name. But, I already used Malcolm once, might as well use it again. Just thought I'd point that out. **


End file.
